Siempre es de Noche
by ZiamHechos
Summary: Liam es ciego de nacimiento, siempre visita el mismo parque para escuchar a los pájaros cantar. Un joven entrará en su vida y la cambiará para siempre. Ziam. Zayn Malik/LiamPayne


**Siempre es de Noche**

Eran las 6:35 de la tarde en Inglaterra y Liam estaba sentado en una banca del parque como acostumbraba. Siempre se sentaba ahí para reflexionar, escuchando los pasos de las personas y sus voces. Sí, escuchando. Liam es ciego de nacimiento, pero a pesar de eso no perdía su buen humor. Por supuesto, tuvo su época oscura. Cuando era un adolescente, maldecía al mundo e intentó suicidarse, porque ¿de qué sirve la vida si no puedes ver lo que hay en ella? Mas ahora, a sus 22 años, ya estaba mejor; o eso decía él a las personas. Lo cierto es que entro de sí llevaba un gran vació en su interior, una tristeza profunda como el mismo océano.

Suspiró sonoramente, escuchando a los pájaros trinar desde un árbol. Le gustaba su canto, lo tranquilizaba y le llenaba de una paz inexplicable. Esa era la razón por la cual regresaba todos los días a ese parque desde que tenía 10 años. Los pájaros que habitaban ahí tenían el canto más dulce que él jamás había escuchado. Sólo sonreía cuando esos pajarillos cantaban y silababan.

De pronto, escucho los pasos de una persona acercándose, después, escuchó cuando se sentó junto a él. Sintió el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de aquella persona en su piel, provocando que su corazón se acelerase. Entonces, la persona habló.

—Buenas tardes. — Dijo una voz masculina.

Entonces se trataba de un hombre, pensó Liam.

—Buenas tardes. —Contestó él.

El hombre lo estaba mirando, podía sentirlo. El hombre estaba extendiendo su mano hacia Liam, en señal de saludo, gesto que Liam no pudo ver. El desconocido bajó la mano, incómodo y miró hacia el horizonte. Aclaró su garganta y volvió a hablar.

—Los atardeceres son hermosos, ¿cierto?

Liam sonrió tristemente y suspiró otra vez.

—Eso he escuchado. —Dijo, — Pero no podría asegurarlo, puesto que soy ciego de nacimiento.

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido y bajó la mirada avergonzado.

—Lo siento mucho, no tenía idea de que usted- — Fue interrumpido por Liam.

—No, no te disculpes. Soy Liam, por cierto.

—Yo… Yo soy Zayn. — El chico tomó la mano de Liam en la suya y la estrechó con suavidad.

El contacto hizo que Liam se estremeciese. El calor en las manos de Zayn se sentía tan bien, lo hacía sentir tibio por dentro. Zayn estaba sonriendo, mirando a Liam fijamente.

Era guapo, no había dudas de eso. La manera en que sus cabellos café oscuro hacían juego con sus ojos en el mismo tono era fascinante. Su piel pálida que contrastaba divinamente con sus rojos labios, la forma en que estos se curvaban cuando Liam sonreía. Todo parecía tan perfecto.

Entonces Liam se encogió de hombros y una mueca de timidez se alojó en su rostro.

—Disculpa si suena extraño, pero… ¿Puedo tocar tu rostro? Es que de esta manera podré sabe- — Liam dejó de hablar, cuando sintió que las manos de Zayn lo dirigían a su cara.

Liam sonrió y acarició cada parte del rostro de Zayn lentamente, apreciando cada rasgo de este. Palpó con suavidad hasta que hubo grabado cada facción en su memoria.

—Eres hermoso…— Susurró sin querer. Sintió como la sangre subía a su rostro por la vergüenza. —Pe-Perdón, yo no-

Zayn rió y besó las manos de Liam.

—Gracias. — Dijo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Liam sonrió también, imaginando el rostro de Zayn en su mente. Parecía ser tan hermoso como lo era también su voz.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, sintiendo tan solo sus manos en las del otro. Liam no entendía como alguien podía ser tan afectuoso con un extraño, en especial un extraño que resulta ser ciego. Tal vez era lástima, lo cual lo hacía sentir mal. Siempre detestó la lástima.

— ¿Me tienes lástima? — Preguntó sin más, provocando confusión en Zayn un gesto de confusión.

—No… Yo no te tengo lástima. — Contestó, observando a Liam.

—Entonces, ¿por qué eres tan amable a pesar de que no me conoces?

—Me agradas, es todo.

Liam soltó las manos de Zayn.

—No te creo. Solo me tienes lástima porque soy ciego.

—Liam, no. — Zayn respiró profundo y tomó nuevamente las manos de Liam. —Esto va a sonar extraño. Te he estado observando desde hace algún tiempo, siempre me has parecido muy guapo y quería hablarte, pero soy tímido y algo torpe. Hoy tomé el valor y descubrí que eres ciego, pero eso no cambia mi interés por ti.

Liam estaba sorprendido, nunca había imaginado que alguien estuviese observándole y mucho menos que alguien tuviese un interés por él. Su corazón latía rápidamente, sus manos se aferraron más a las de Zayn. Quería decir algo, pero las palabras morían en su boca.

—Cuéntame cómo es el atardecer. — Fue todo lo que dijo. Zayn sonrió levemente.

Empezó a relatar cómo las nubes de tornaban de bellos y brillantes colores cuando los rayos del sol las tocaban. Cómo el cielo, una vez azul, se convertía a un perfecto ámbar que hacía que el resto del día valiese la pena.

Liam no sabía que era el ámbar, pero la manera en que Zayn hablaba de él le hacía sentir que era la cosa más impresionante y bella en el mundo entero. No dejó de escuchar las palabras de Zayn ni por un segundo, se podía perder en esa voz perfecta y suave. Hacía que cada palabra sonase mil veces mejor de lo que era. Cuando Zayn hubo terminado, Liam estaba sonriendo como lo hace un niño pequeño con un cuento de hadas.

—Eso suena realmente fantástico. — Liam exclamó emocionado.

Zayn sonrió y apretó su mano con delicadeza.

—Y aún no te he comentado sobre la luna. — Dijo Zayn.

— ¿Es tan hermosa como los atardeceres? — Preguntó Liam, con rostro curioso y asombrado.

—Yo diría que es más hermosa.

—Por favor, cuéntame sobre ella.

Zayn comenzó a describir a la plateada luna, con su pálido resplandor y cuan hermosa y perfecta era al estar llena. Le contó a Liam sobre las miles de leyendas que había escuchado sobre ella y como hacía juego perfectamente con las estrellas. Dijo que la luna era como una gran perla y las estrellas no eran más que pequeños diamantes incrustados en el oscuro cielo.

Liam tampoco sabía cómo eran las perlas o los diamantes, pero la narración de Zayn lo hizo imaginar cada cosa de una manera tan vivida que sintió como si las estuviese viendo frente a él. La sonrisa de Liam era más grande y más brillante que nunca, realmente se sentía feliz. Aquel chico al cual apenas y conocía lo había hecho sentir realmente feliz en un par de horas, algo que no habían logrado sus amigos y familia en muchos años.

—Zayn, para mí, todos los días son como el cielo en las noches, pero sin la luna o las estrellas. — Confesó Liam, con la cabeza agachada. — Pero hoy me has hecho que sienta que estoy en un bello atardecer. El más bello de todos.

Sonrió y unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Zayn limpió aquellas lágrimas y besó ambas mejillas.

—Me alegra haber sido yo quien te hiciese sentir así. — Dijo Zayn, con un nudo formándose en su garganta.

Liam abrazó a Zayn, quien correspondió inmediatamente. Permanecieron así por un largo tiempo, hasta que el teléfono de Zayn sonó.

Zayn contestó y con tristeza miró a Liam.

—Era mi madre, ya es tarde y debo irme. — Infirmó con lástima.

—Yo entiendo, no te preocupes. — Liam le sonrió y acarició sus manos una vez más.

Zayn se levantó de la banca y empezó a caminar.

— ¡Zayn, espera! — Gritó Liam desde la banca. Zayn se detuvo y giró para verlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Volverás mañana? —Preguntó con timidez.

Zayn sonrió ampliamente y corrió de vuelta hacia él, besó sus labios suavemente y luego susurró en su oído un "por supuesto que sí." Luego se marchó.

Liam estaba realmente feliz, aún podía sentir el dulce sabor de los labios de Zayn en los suyos. Recordó cada una de sus palabras en el camino de regreso a casa, imaginando nuevamente casa objeto, cada color descrito por aquel chico. Ya no los veía con tanta claridad, pero seguían ahí.

Al día siguiente acudió al mismo lugar, en la misma hora. Esperó un rato y Zayn no tardó en aparecer. Pudo reconocerlo por su olor y por la calidez que irradiaba.

Hablaron por horas y horas, esta vez Liam le contaba a Zayn como era la vida para un ciego y cuan frustrante era para él el hecho de nunca poder apreciar todo lo que había a su alrededor. Cuanto odiaba poder pronunciar la palabra _azul_, saber escribirla, pero nunca poder entenderla por completo. Jamás podría decir cómo se veía el azul.

Zayn apretó las manos de Liam con firmeza. Liam solo sonrió tristemente.

Después, Zayn le comentó cómo lucían los pájaros (a petición de Liam) y si su apariencia era tan encantadora como lo era el sonido de sus cantos. Después de describirlos, Zayn se puso de pie. Liam estaba confundido. ¿Se habría ido? ¿Había acaso dicho algo que lo ofendiese?

Luego de unos minutos, Zayn volvió. Tomó la mano de Liam y la llevó a un pequeño cuerpo, cálido y suave.

—Es un pájaro. — Le dijo Zayn. Liam sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Te levantaste para atraparlo?

—Es para ti, no fue un problema.

Liam no dejó de sonreír durante todo ese tiempo. Acarició al pequeño animalito y se deleitó al escucharlo tan de cerca. Zayn estaba maravillado con la sonrisa de Liam, con cada expresión que este hacía.

Los días pasaron volando y se convirtieron en semanas, que a su vez se transformaron en meses. Cada día, Zayn y Liam se reunían en aquel parque a platicar y lentamente fueron enamorándose el uno del otro. Liam lo sabía, sabía que amaba a Zayn con locura, pero no se atrevía a decir nada.

En una de sus tantas reuniones, Zayn lo besó, con más pasión y más ternura que la primera vez que lo hizo. Liam se dejó llevar, aquella sensación era tan perfecta que no quería arruinarla ni por un momento.

Cuando se separaron, Liam llevó sus manos al rostro de Zayn, palpándolo suavemente. Acarició las facciones y rasgos de Zayn lentamente, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel.

—Que no daría yo por contemplarte, aunque fuera un solo instante. — Dijo Liam, con sus manos aún en el rostro de Zayn.

De pronto sintió como unas tibias gotas bajaron hasta sus dedos. Eran lágrimas, Zayn estaba llorando.

— ¿Zayn, qué ocurre?

—Te amo, Liam. — Confesó Zayn, dejando a Liam atónito. —Y quiero que me ames tú también. Quiero estar contigo siempre. Permite que sea yo quien te haga sentir como un atardecer siempre, por favor.

Liam sonrió ampliamente y besó a Zayn una vez más. Fue un beso largo y lleno de amor. Expresaron en ese solo beso un sinfín de emociones y sentimientos que las palabras no podrían ni acercarse a describir. Pasaron así toda la tarde, fundidos el uno con el otro en un beso.

Entonces la noche cayó y Zayn tuvo que partir, no sin antes prometer que volvería al día siguiente, como siempre. Besó los labios de su ahora novio y partió hacia su hogar.

Una persona pasó cerca de Liam después de que Zayn se fuese.

—Era hermoso, ¿No es verdad? — Le preguntó Liam a aquel desconocido.

—Más que la luna. — Le contestó aquella persona.

Liam sonrió.


End file.
